764th Day
by THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE
Summary: One-shot, slightly mentions a bit AlicexDecus. Alice rants to herself. Not much more, really. It stinks, but I still want criticism, please.


**Aha, this is my first fanfiction on this account! I hope it doesn't majorly suck! I have no idea where the root of this one-shot came from. I was bored during my English class, so I began writing. It only took two pieces of paper front-to-back, and I though I may as well upload this. **

**So, enjoy my 800-word crap fest!**

**DISCLAIMER!!:: I do not own any thing in this fanfiction. All things mention go directly to Namco-Bandai.**

"Aliiiiice, my dear, can I _please_ come in?"

"No, Dumbo-Decus. I don't want you stinking up my room. I'm shocked you haven't been kicked out of the hotel by now."

Alice sat on the edge of her hotel bed. Her hair was a mess, and her hat was laying on the floor in a small heap of cloth. What did she expect? Her goals were crashing down on top of her; Commander Brute, who had regained his senses, ordered the disbandment of the Vanguard, Lloyd Irving seemed to finally join the other side, and, to make matters worse, it seemed that Ratatosk was awake. Even Richter wouldn't be able to control the Summon Spirit now, much less Alice herself.

But that was the day before. Shortly after the disbandment of the liberation front, Richter sent out a message to the members that if they still wanted to continue, to come to the base in Palmacosta.

It seemed Alice and Decus were the only ones to show. There, Richter explained everything. His grudge with Ratatosk, his pact with the demons, _everything._

Alice's eyes sparkled when he mentioned the demons. "Can I make a pact with the, the demons in Niflheim?" she had asked, sounding extremely excited.

The Centurion next to Richter (Aqua, right? There were so many, Alice couldn't tell) laughed. "Don't you ever think for anyone else but yourself?" she said with a hint of venom in her voice. After a minute of glaring, Aqua shrugged and disappeared.

Richter sighed, then turned to Alice. "I don't see any reason they should reject a pact with someone like you. But—" he raised a hand before Alice could interrupt "—I need you to make a deal with me."

Alice backed down, and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"It's simple: Kill Marta and Em—Ratatosk."

Alice's lip turned into a small, mocking smile. "If it's so simple, why haven't you done it yet?" When Richter replied with a glare, she laughed. "I'm kidding. Yeah, I'll do it. But don't make me pinky-swear or anything cheesy like that."

So here she as, sitting in a room in the Palmacosta inn, (which she actually had to pay for. It felt _really_ awkward) waiting until tomorrow to follow Richter into the Ginnungagap.

"Oh, come on, Alice, you know you love my _Eau de Seduction._ Can I _pleeeeease_ come in?"

Alice blinked, coming back to the present. She sighed, giving in to her pet's wishes. "Oh fine," she groaned, "but take a shower first. I don't want to have to smell you all night." She was responded by a little chuckle, then footsteps, walking in tempo with an unknown tune."

Alice frowned. That meant she only had five minutes alone, at the most. She tried to straighten her hair out a little; combing with fingers wasn't very effective. She grabbed her hat and shoved it under her bed. Even though I t was only Decus coming in, appearances still mattered. She knew that her lover wouldn't have cared less, but Alice herself did.

He wasn't coming in. She though it odd, but Alice soon disregarded it. Another few minutes, and Decus' head had poked in, with a stupid smile. Alice nodded, allowing him to walk in the door.

Alice blinked. He wasn't wearing his _Eau de Seduction—_thank Martel he hadn't put it back on. He smelled…_nice._ She shook her head. Of course he smelled better; anything was better than that crap.

"Is something wrong, Alice? You're not having second thoughts about…" She must have expressed her surprise on her face, so even Decus could have seen it.

She laughed; not her creepy laugh, just a normal one. "…of course not," she said, immediately putting her princess-tone in her voice. "Why would I be having second thoughts? This is what I want."

Decus sighed with relief, then took a step closer. "Then…if not that," he said, "what is it?"

"I-I was just thinking how…_different_ you smell, without the cologne." She sighed. May as well answer with the truth. He was going to insist, anyway.

Decus blinked. "R-really?" he said, a little surprised. "Is this a good thing?" When Alice didn't reply, he grinned. "Oh, wow! And I even have one day to go!"

Alice groaned, pushing back her bangs. "Don't get any funny ideas. I don't want you dying tomorrow because of some stupid fantasy you have in your head."

Decus laughed. "Don't worry, my dear. If I die, I'm taking the kid with me."

Alice's sadistic laugh broke through. "Good plan. Could you close the door? Someone might overhear, and I don't want to get my outfit dirty."

Decus nodded, and turned. As he closed the door, although Alice couldn't see it, he put on the most stupid smile on his face.

* * *

**So? How was it? Was it as bad as I thought maybe it was? It wasn't double-checked or anything, so there's probably mistakes aplenty. I want criticism, please. I want to get better writing, and maybe even upload more!**

**` THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE.**

* * *


End file.
